The New Crafted
by pikmaster5
Summary: After Deadlox Gets kicked out of Team Crafted, he goes to Minecon and Meets a new Group of Minecrafters to start a new group with. Rated T for swearing. OCS ARE CLOSED STOP SENDING THEM!
1. Chapter 1 - Prolouge

**Hello guys 'n' gals!**

**Okay, just before I get spammed, the reason that Deadlox is the only TC member left is since he was the founder of Team Crafted so any fangirls/fanboys please don't spam me since it's not Sky or Banjan or Ian or any of the other TC members.**

**Getting that rant out of the way, on with Teh chiapter.**

**P.S. OCs at the bottom.**

**Ty's POV**

I booted up my computer and checked my discussion on my channel. For some reason I had a lot of comments saying that people felt sorry for me. I then proceeded onto The Team Crafted channel and gasped as I saw that it was taken down. I immediately Skyped the other TC members but only Mitch answered.

'Hey Dood!' Mitch said as we hi-fived over the screen.

'Hey Mitch!' I said. 'How come the Team Crafted channel was shut down?'

His face immediately darkened. 'Well, we all wanted to kick you out since you mustn't be that interested in the business if you were protecting Seto and since Team Crafted was your idea, we changed its name. 

I choked back tears when I heard Mitch say it and he looked genuinely guilty. 'Ty, I'm sorry.' He said before closing the Skype chat.

I was so upset, I just decided to get something to eat and sit down.

**Stephens POV (My OC btw)**

When I got up, I booted up my laptop and opened up my YouTube account and uploaded an episode of Minecraft Hunger games and Pokémon Emerald. I checked my email and saw that I had a comment asking me how I felt about the Team Crafted Situation. It turned out that Deadlox got kicked from Team Crafted and now they're not using the name anymore. I just replied that they have there reasoning's and if they want to discuss it then they could do it at Minecon.

I double checked for the 15th time that I had my Minecon ticket ready to go.

**Yeah okay short chapter but I need OCs for the next chapter (5 OCS NEEDED!)**

**So, The OC form is as follows:**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**YouTube Name:**

**MC Name (If different to YouTube name):**

**YouTube Nickname (Optional):**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Personality:**

**Bio:**

**There you go!**

**So I need 5 before the next chapter SO POST THEM PLZ!**

**Good day, good night or GOOD WHATEVER F***ING TIME IT IS FOR U! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Before Minecon

**Hello everybody!**

**Okay, so the OCs that I will be using are:**

**BenjaGirl's!**

**Gravityfalls11's!**

**AxleMC131's!**

**Kallistarockz's!**

**Dood's (Guest)!**

**And last but not least: Spark Erica Rose's!**

**Sorry if you entered an OC and it isn't in the story but I got 12 or 13 OCs so sorry.**

**And also BenjaGirl's and Spark Erica Rose's OC will be in this chapter.**

**So anyway, on with the chiapter.**

**Stephen's POV**

**(Also 2 days b4 Minecon.)**

When I woke up, I rolled over and checked my calendar on my laptop and nearly jumped out of bed when I saw what the time was.

'Oh crap, crap, crap.' I muttered as I ran around my house getting ready to leave for my flight in 1 hour.

Firstly, I went and let my cat Flint in. He looked unnaturally disturbed at being left outside all night. I quickly checked my thermometer and found that it was very cold. I turned on my heater and gave him a quick pat.

I then had a super-fast shower and I got dressed into my Supercreeper Shirt (A Flying Creeper but with a Superman Cape) some shorts and my signature headphones.

I then went and got all of my recording equipment and set to work uploading a video about Minecon and how I was going while I packed up my recording equipment and my normal stuff (Clothes, Toiletries eg.)

I then packed away my laptop after it finished uploading and got my 3DS for on the plane. I ran outside and stuffed everything inside. I then nearly sped to the airport and got there just when they announced that they were about to leave so I took my stuff and I headed into the plane. My seat was 14A **(I'm Australian btw so I don't know if anywhere else does it different so sorry. :/)** I pulled out my 3DS and booted up Mario And Luigi: Dream Team Bros.

I was playing until I heard a girl walking around wildly asking for seat 14C.

I waited for her to come past again and tapped her on the shoulder. 'I think you'll find 14C here.' I whispered standing up and getting out of her way.

'Thank you.' She said sitting down.

'You're welcome.' I said also sitting down.

'I'm Mia or Minx by the way.' Mia said giving me her hand.

'Well, I'm Stephen.' I said returning the shake.

'Cool, hey, are you going to Minecon by any chance?' She asked looking at my laptop.

'Yeah, are you?' I told her showing my ticket.

'Yep.' She said pulling out her ticket.

'Awesome, maybe we could meet there.' I said cheerily.

'Well, I don't have any plans so okay!' She said smiling with excitement.

'OH GOD!' I screamed much to the disapproval of the other passengers. 'Your eyes!'

'Shhh!' she told me. 'Keep it down, my eyes have some weird powers that changes depending on my mood.'

'Um, creepy.' I said cautiously.

'Well, on another topic, do you have a YouTube Account?' She asked.

'Yeah, well two. I have an MC account and a Let's Playing channel. Let's playing is called Pikmaster5 and Minecraft is Pikmaster5MC.' I explained.

'Cool, I have one too. It's called CatLuver4Dayzz.' She told me.

'Cool, I have to check it out.' I said.

We chatted for a bit more until the plane arrived.

I called a taxi and said bye to Mia and I went to my hotel.

I got into my hotel room and set up my recording equipment. I turned on the TV and pulled out my laptop. I took a look at my Facebook and saw a few more shirt designs. I laughed when I saw an old Banjo-Kazooie joke and sent Spreadshirt a message to make that a shirt** (I've never had a Spreadshirt before so I don't know how it works)**.

It was starting to get late so I ordered some pizza and reordered a new episode of Pokémon Emerald. Luckily, the Pizza arrived right after I finished recording the episode. As soon as I paid for the pizza and the delivery guy went, I burst out laughing because of what happened in the episode.

I guess I should probably explain to you about why I was laughing. **(Don't break the 4****th**** wall.)** Well, what happened was that I caught my Electrike in this last episode and it kept using roar and whenever it didn't, I killed it straight away. All I did was go and just use all of my Pokedollars to buy myself a stack of Ultra Balls after 20 minutes of trying and trying to catch it and it just took me 1 Ultra ball to catch immediately. I was so annoyed at it taking that long I just named the Electrike 'SUPERTROLL' and ended the episode.

After I finished the pizza, I heard that there was karaoke going on in the lounge so I headed down.

When I got there, a few fans requested my autograph and I gave them it.

I mainly sat for a while until they got set up and when I saw the first person I fell out of my seat. I got back up and swung my headphones back around my neck and focused on who it was. It was Ty **(Idk his last name)** a.k.a DeadloxMC.

He sung his song and then he came over and sat next to me.

'I like your headphones.' He told me.

'Thanks, there kinda like a trademark thing with me.' I explained.

'Like a trademark in how?'

'Well, I once got sent these headphones by some company that I forgot its name so I could use them for my YouTube videos and I just advertise them at the end of my videos but I wear them most of the time since they are fairly comfortable.'

'Wait, you have a YouTube channel?'

'Yeah, well two actually, a Let's Playing and Minecraft channel.'

'Cool, I have a Minecraft channel as well.' I started freaking out inside as since I was having a casual chat with DEADLOX!

'Oh, cool what's your channel name?' I asked trying not to fanboy too much.

'DeadloxMC, what's yours?'

'Mine's Pikmaster5 for my Lets Playing and my Minecraft's Pikmaster5MC.'

'Heh, cool, looks like the second acts coming on.'

A girl with a blue hoodie and shorts came up on the stage.

'And the next act is Jessica singing her own song!' The MC announced as everyone cheered.

'I'm Ty by the way.' Ty Told me.

'I'm Stephen.' I told him before going off to ask the MC something.

After the girl, Jessica, I think her name was, finished her act and sat down on the seat on the other side of Ty, they started talking but quickly faltered when I went out onto the stage.

'Next up is Stephen singing the Donkey Kong Country theme!' the MC announced as he threw me a mic.

Luckily, the MC was a fan so he let me sing a video game song.

After I finished, everybody besides from Ty and that Jessica girl was sitting there open mouthed. The other two were applauding.

'Well I can see who the gamers are.' I thought to myself. 

I went back over and Ty introduced us and told me that Jessica had a YouTube channel named "Bunny Does MC."

**Time skip.**

In the morning, I woke up and found that it was 9:30AM which was late for me even on the weekends.

'Friggen Jetlag.' I mumbled rushing and getting dressed. I checked my phone and saw that Ty, who I gave my phone number to, had asked me if I was busy and if not, I wanted to hang out with him and Jessica.

'Yeah, that would be fine.' I replied.

I got dressed in my Banjo-Kazooie battle shirt and some shorts. I also swung on my headphones and headed down to meet Ty and Jessica. Ty had a "#tysleftfoot" shirt on and Jessica had a Robo-Bunny shirt on under her hoodie,

'I guess we're all wearing signature shirts.' Ty said jokingly even though it was true.

'So, were do we go?' I asked.

'Um, I guess let's just walk around.' I said shrugging my shoulders.

We went around until we got to a mall.

Firstly, Ty and I went to a game shop while Jessica went clothes shopping.

I got Bravely Default for my 3DS, Game and Wario for the Wii U, Earthbound for the Super NES, Sonic 3 for the Sega Genesis and Megaman X-3. I was actually amazed at the price of Megaman X-3 for it being such a rare game and the cartridge being in such good condition.

Ty also got a foam iron Pickaxe. We went out and sat down on a bench while we waited for Jessica. Ty got a phone call and started sweating when he saw the Caller ID.

He answered and said 'Hi Adam, what's up?' I could tell that he was talking to Skydoesminecraft.

He walked away and the last that I heard was him saying: 'Yeah, I'm going to Minecon.'

Jessica got back and asked me where Ty was.

'He's talking to one of his friends.' I told her indicating to him who was starting to walk back over.

'Hey, why are you looking so grim?' he asked cracking a smile.

'Hey, he was looking grim, I wasn't.' Jessica said standing back with a laugh.

'Hey, I can prove that you were the grim ones.' I said getting out my phone.

'Don't do dis.' Ty said pretending to cower.

'I will do dis.' I said menacingly.

We all burst out laughing and we sat down.

'Oh god, we should've recorded that.' I said cracking up.

'Fuck yeah we should've.' Ty said much to the disapproval of a mother nearby.

'We should probably get some Lunch.' I said looking at my phone.

'I saw a restaurant a while back, do you want to go there?' Jessica saying indicating to a restaurant a couple of blocks back.

'Sure, whoever gets last has to shout lunch!' I shouted sprinting to the restaurant. We were all Neck and neck until the end where I quickly dashed ahead at the last second and Ty lost.

'Whoo!' I said walking inside. We got a table next to the window and I flicked my hair out of my eyes and scanned the menu.

'Well, the pizza looks appetizing but since I had it last night, I'll have a Chicken Parma.' I said much to Ty's disapproval with the price.

The other two decided what to get and then our Waitress came.

'What would you like to drink?' she asked sweetly.

'I'll have a Pepsi.' I said looking at my 3DS (Witch I had on me by the way.)

'I'll have a Coke.' Ty said watching me.

'Huh, oh, I'll just have a water.' Jessica said looking up from her notepad that she was sketching in.

'Okay then.' The waitress said walking away.

'DIE ROBOT DIE!' I growled at my 3DS since I was playing Megaman.

After we finished having lunch, we headed back to the hotel to play some games. I asked the others if it was okay for me to do a Brawl battle with them.

The others were okay with it so I booted up my Wii and Capture card and set Brawl up while the others went and got their headphones. I started recording and commentated.

'Hi everybody, Pikmaster5 here and I'm with:' I started.

'DeadloxMC!' Ty said.

'And Bunny Does MC!' Jessica said.

'And we are here right before Minecon and here we are playing Super Smash Bros Brawl! Yeah, we suck.' I joked around.

'Well, you two might be, but I'm not!' Ty said with a smile.

'Oh Yeah?' Jessica asked.

'Okay, while them two fight, I'm going to start this up! We shall be doing normal rules and random characters! LET'SA GO!' I said as we started the Brawl.

I was Toon Link, Ty was Peach and Jessica got Jigglypuff.

'L-l-l-Lucky!' I rattled off when I got my best character.

The game was pretty eventful. We started off with me getting a Smash ball and I was about to kill Ty.

'No, don't do dis.' He cowered.

'I DO DIS!' I screamed as I used my Final Smash.

'Oh, Snap!' Jessica joked.

'Wait, wtf? How did I come back?' Ty asked as he realised that we all had 3 stock total.

'LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL.' I laughed as Ty got Revenge and killed me back.

We then proceeded to gang up on Jessica and we ended up with 1 stock, 300% and we all had our final smashes.

'3, 2, 1 FINAL SMASH!' Jessica started us up. I got Ty while Jessica got both of us so I jumped out of my way of getting hit so Ty bounced off of Jigglypuff and we both were still at 300% and Ty was dead. I grabbed Jessica and instantly threw her off the side with my sword.

'WOAH! We've been going for 20 minutes. gg.' I said checking my timer.

'Wow! Well See you later everybody!' Jessica said.

'Bye guys!' Ty said.

'And good day, good night or GOOD WHATEVER TIME IT IS FOR YOU!' I screamed. I turned off my capture card and we burst out laughing.

'Well, good night guys.' I said checking my time and showing them that it was 11:13PM. 'We can't be up too late for Minecon.' The others headed out and I flopped into bed without getting changed.

**Well, this wasn't too hard to write yet this was like 22,00 words so YAI! Well I am enjoying this so please review and check out my other stuff.**

**And Good day, Good Night or just GOOD WHATEVER TIME IT IS FOR YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Minecon Day 1

**Hi everybody to chapter 3 of this. **

**The only thing I have to say is that the rest of the OCs shall be in next chapter.**

**ON WITH TEH CHIAPTER.**

When I woke up in the morning, I looked at my clock and saw it was only 5:00.

I got dressed in one of my shirts and a pair of shorts and opened up my laptop to edit the Brawl match Ty, Jessica and I played last night and saw that I had a note open. I opened it and read it. Luckily, it reminded me to look out for Mia.

I opened up Sony Vegas and loaded the video file from the previous day** (I don't actually know how Sony Vegas works, I've never used it so I'm not going to describe anything in it.)** I barely even edited the video I was laughing so hard. I also went onto Mia's and Jessica's channels and watched some of their stuff. I had to admit they were a laugh.

I mucked around and watched a few more things on Youtube until I heard a knock at my door.

I opened it and saw it was Jessica.

'Hi! Come on in.' I said moving out of the doorway.

'Hi, have you seen Ty?' She asked me looking around.

'Um, no, I was trying to edit the Brawl video from last night.' He's probably still sleeping.

'Okay.' She said nonchalantly.

'Do you want to go downstairs and wait for Ty?' I asked.

'Sure.' She said.

I got a camera before heading out to follow her.

'What's with the camera?' She asked as we entered the elevator to go to the ground floor.

'I'm gonna vlog while we're there so if anything like yesterday happens, I have it on video.' I said, smiling at what happened the previous day.

'Okay.' She said as we went and sat down.

It wasn't long until Ty came down and we said hi.

'Have any of you had breakfast yet?' Ty asked as my stomach growled.

'Does that answer your question?' I asked. 

'Yes it does.' Ty said laughing.

'Well, let's get something to eat before Minecon!' Jessica asked jumping up and running out.

'WAIT! DO YOU KNOW WHERE YOU'RE GOING?' I screamed chasing after her.

'YEAH, I SAW A DINER YESTERDAY!' she screamed back.

'WELL, YOU LEAD THE WAY!' Ty yelled out.

We got there and I got a plate of Pancakes, Ty got bacon and eggs and Jessica got some French toast.

After breakfast, we went back to the hotel and asked the receptionist to call a cab to take us to Minecon.

When the taxi got there, we let Jessica in the front and Ty and I was in the back.

'Now I think about it, why does your shirt say "Twitching for days!" then has a Half-Life symbol on it?' Ty asked me.

'Oh yeah, it's an old pun since a few months ago, I was streaming a whole bunch of games every day for a fortnight then on the last day, I did a blind run of Half-Life 2 and I start getting all jittery whenever I play horror games and since I was doing the streams on , it's a pun since I was Twitching on Twitch.' I explained.

'Oh, okay.' Ty said.

We chat about Youtube and Minecraft for a while until we arrived at Minecon.

Right b4 we were about to enter, Ty diverted us into a side alley.

'AHH WHAT THE FUCK!?' I screamed as I nearly fell over.

'Guys, I need some help.' Ty murmured darkly.

'What, you running an assassination club?' I joked.

'What the fuck?' Ty asked with shock. 'No, I was thinking of making a Minecraft group. I was wondering if you wanted to join and find some other Guys that make Minecraft videos and invite them.'

'So probably to replace Team Crafted.' I thought, out loud I said: 'Yeah that would be cool. I met a Youtuber that I was planning on meeting here so I could ask her.'

'Yeah, that would be fun.' Jessica said.

'Cool.' Ty said.

'So, let's go.' I said walking up and presenting my ticket.

**A/N I'm not going to describe much of Minecon since I've never been.**

We wandered around the convention centre for a while until I found Mia and we went around for a second until I found the Ex-Team Crafted booth. I heard Ty swallow and I clenched my fists.

Ty walked over while Jessica, Mia and I hung back until a couple of fans came over and got our autographs.

After we started to get tired of waiting for Ty, I heard him yell something at them and he stormed off over to us and we walked away from there booth. Before we left, I saw who I thought was MinecraftUniverse looking dismayed and BanjanCanadian shaking his head. The others were all doing signings.

'I think it's time we get some lunch, I'll pay.' I said walking to the food court. We all sat and ate lunch for a while until a few of the Ex-Team-Crafted members came and Ty stormed off and we followed.

'I think we should go now.' Mia added.

'Yeah, want to go back to our hotel?' Jessica asked.

'Yeah, that would be cool.' Mia said. 

Ty was ringing up a cab when we were talking.

We jumped into the cab and headed back to the hotel and headed up to my room since I had all of the gaming equipment.

Jessica, Mia and I were all playing some Mario 3D World while Ty was standing out on the balcony.

'Ty, you Okay?' I asked while we took a break in between levels.

'Huh, oh yeah.' Ty said turning around. 'And also, Mia, would you like to join this group I want to make?'

'Yeah!' she said and her eyes turned Blue and Purple which she told us meant that she was exited.

'Cool then, if you can find any others then could you ask them as well?' Ty asked.

'Yeah, I think I have a couple of Youtubers at the hotel I'm staying at so I'll ask them. I think I may go now so I can ask them before tomorrow.' Mia said.

'Night then.' I said, looking at my mail.

The others said good night and Mia left. I stiffened a yawn and the others yawned as well.

'Holy shit! Its already 10!' I exclaimed.

'Well no wonder we're all tired. Let's go to bed.' Jessica said heading towards the door.

'Good night!' I said as the other 2 left and said good night as well.

I took a quick shower and went to bed thinking of what has happened over the past few days.

**Well, there's the chapter!**

**Also, I need 4 things.**

**1. I need a couple more things for the OCs.**

**Favourite food:**

**Least Favourite food:**

**MC appearance:**

**And with the foods, give me Breakfast, lunch, dinner and misc.**

**Secondly, what should the old Team Crafted be called? (Yeah, yeah, I'm unoriginal)**

**3rd, Should the old TC play a bigger role in the story than just what happened this chapter?**

**Fourth, if question threes answer is yes, I need 2 OCs with the form from Chapter 1 and this chapter here.**

**I guess that's all. So good day, good night or good WHATEVER TIME IT IS FOR YOU!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Minecon Day 2 Part 1

**Hi everybody!**

**Also, just before I start anything, I don't own Team Crafted nor Minecraft. I only claim rights for Stephen and The Plot.**

**#catbats**

**Yeah, I think I might just have to start this chapter before my randomness reaches OVAR 9,000 SO ON WITH TEH CHIAPTER!**

I woke up and saw that it was starting to get late. I got dressed and checked my phone for any texts I might've missed.

'To Stephen:' I read, 'Ty and I have gone ahead to Minecon. Ring when you're up. Jessica.' I rang her up and she answered quickly.

'Hi.' I said.

'Hi, listen, how fast can you get to Minecon?' She asked worriedly.

'Um, I guess I could get there in about 10 minutes if a cab gets there quickly.' I said calculating the distance of the hotel to Minecon and how fast the cab could go.

'Cool, just get there quickly.' She said before hanging up. I ran downstairs and got a cab. Luckily there was a cab already there waiting for somebody to go in it **(You know how at some hotels they just have the taxis out the front waiting for somebody to use it, yeah that)** I jumped in it and sped off to Minecon.

It took barley any time at all and was exactly what Jessica said when I texted her.

'I'm around the back.' She texted back and I hurried around.

I saw Ty and someone else that I was pretty sure was Jerome standing and looking like they were going to have a 1 on 1 brawl.

'I don't know what happened.' Jessica who was standing over to the side, looking forlorn, told me.

'Where's Mia?' I asked out of curiosity.

'I think she went to get a bite to eat after the commotion started.' She said.

'Well, I better sort this out.' I said walking over.

'Oi! If you're gonna fight, then we can settle it like men!' I told them and they both glanced at me and quickly dropped their fists.

'Hi!' Ty said.

'What's it to you?' Jerome said.

'Let's settle this through our jobs. Minecraft 6 on 6.' I declared.

'Sure, I'm fine with that.' Ty said.

'Okay.' Jerome said.

'Modded.' I said simply.

'That would be better.' Ty said.

'Okay then. Let's meet in the main room of the convention centre in 30 minutes.' I said, Ty, Jessica and I walking off.

'How are we going to get 5 members?' Ty asked.

'Us 3, probably Mia, I have 1 friend that I think will be here and you can find somebody.' I said heading to the food court. We met up with Mia and explained the situation to her. She got on board and I headed off to go find my friend while the others found a fifth member

**A/N: OMG TEH ANTICIPATION'S GROWING! WHO'S THE LAST 2 GOING TO BE!? HINT: IT IS NOT OC'S! THE REST OF THE OCS ARE NEXT CHAPTER**

It didn't take long until I found my friend.

'Hey Hugh!' I called out. **(Now only like 10% of the readers will know who it is)**

'Hi Stephen! Good to see you here.' Hugh said shaking my hand.

'Hey listen, there's a tournament going on soon and I was wondering if you could join in.' I asked.

'Yeah, I'm fine with that.' He said.

'Cool.' I said pulling out my phone and checking the time. 'Oh crap, it's starting soon.' I pulled him into the main convention centre and checked who we were versing. There was Jerome, Mitch, Adam, Ian, Jason and Quentin. **(Good luck if you don't know any of their names associated to their Youtube channels.)**

'So, who's our last member?' Ty and I both asked each other.

We both answered at the same time so I let Ty go first.

'Well, I got Tyler or MunchingBrotato on Youtube.'

'And I got Hugh or YoshiToMario on Youtube.' I said.

'Hey! What's up? I didn't think you could make it.' Tyler told Hugh.

'Oh, well change of plans.' Hugh replied shrugging his shoulders.

After we got introductions out of the way, I set up the mods and launched a LAN server for us to play on.

'We have 10 minutes to collect resources.' I told the room at large. 'No looting the other team.' I said while everybody was logging on. I also launched fraps and started recording Minecraft. We had TheRunawayGuys mod and the others had the Team Crafted mod. **(I gave Stephen's team the TRG mod since I'm actually making it. Kinda. I'm writing this instead :/)**

I jumped straight into using the SuperJeenius part of the mod and got a Persona and then proceeded to get normal diamond armour. I then ran around and helped the others get stuff besides from Tyler, who I couldn't find anywhere.

I then went and got a bunch of tools from each of the mods and I ended up finding a broken Nether Portal so I went in and got some Nether warts and killed some blazes to get a Brewing Stand and some potions.

Shortly after, the 10 minutes were up and we went to the battle arena. I drank an invisibility potion and went around the sides to protect myself.

Hugh was taking the, um, less conventional method and was trying to 1 on 1 everybody so he died first. Jerome was also trying that strategy so he was the first on the opposing team to fall. I stayed around the sides slowly sniping whoever on the other team that I could find so I killed Quentin. After a few minutes, it got down to Ian and Mitch on their team and Ty and I on our team.

Ian had his Derp Skin and had a cake so he started asking me 'Did you know what I had to do to make this cake?'

With my perspective in 3rd person, I told him: 'I don't know and really, don't care.' I saw Mitch creeping up on me so I span around at killed him before he had a chance to do anything.

Ty and I started advancing on Ian while he started running if his life depended on it. (Which it kinda did.)

'Wait.' I said stopping which made Ty and Ian stop as well. I PMed Ty telling him to get off the ground so he jumped onto a nearby pillar and I summoned a persona that set the ground on fire so that took Ian by surprise and he fell (As in died).

We all went around hi-fiving each other but then we quickly went and solemnly shook the other Team's hand.

**Okay, I think this is a good place to end off here.**

**I am also sorry about this taking a while but I have a few stuff at the moment. But since nobody wants to hear about my sob stories I'm just gonna go now.**

**Good day, good night or GOOD WHATEVER TIME IT IS! (Does any1 else realize that word 2013 autocorrects time spelt capitals to lowercase lol)**


End file.
